sakura's broken heart
by Demonddancer
Summary: sakura has changed from her preepie self and now is in a deep heart ach. what happens when she runs and her feet leads her to an old friends house. she finds her self looking through his draws and finds a forgotten valentine. waring not my normal stuff.


"saske." sakura whispered to the wind. Her crush that she had fallen in love with had left their village two years ago and she was now studding medicine under the hokaga. She had put her life into training to impress him, but it didn't work. He still left her alone to cry.

Sakura plopped on her pillow letting the tears cry that she didn't want anyone to know she cried. Her heart broke over and over again as memories that they shared spilled across her memory like a bad movie that wouldn't end even after you left the cheap theater you snuck in to see it.

Her pillow absorbed her tears as she cried. She had tried to get over saske with various boy toys that she would use. Her, ino, ten ten and hinata were the top of the crop for girls. They'd go to the clubs and dance but ino had shikamaru and when he pissed her off she would use chojii, ten ten was for ever bouncing between lee and negi and hinata was always mixing it up but she stuck closer to naruto, kiba and shino. But sakura she always came home alone.

Sakura rolled over on her back and sighed. Her ceiling was painted like the night sky. It reminded her that she was a konachi and that love meant attachment and in the ninja world attachment was your downfall. Which got her wondering why they always taught to fight for what you believe in if that meant attachment as well.

She sighed the world made little sense to the heart broken.

She rolled off of her bed and landed on the floor with a thud. She racked her hands through her hair as she stood up and looked in the mirror. The same mirror she spent hours practicing what to say to saske not realizing how much in the end he would hurt her for his search for power.

She mused her hair and sighed the glow her hair once had was gone and the color in her lips, she had lost that excess fat but that was because she had be unable to force food down her throat with out having to spit it out. She sighed and frowned at the reflection she once would have loved.

Utter self hate filled her stomach as she spat at her reflection and cased it a nasty glare. She walked out of her room and slammed the door. She stomped downstairs as thoughts of how she was so dam clingy that was why saske left her.

"Sakura your up. Good I need some help with...the...what's wrong?" sakura kept walking past her mother and slammed on her combat boots. She looked at her reflection by the door mirror, wanting to beat the crap out of who she saw staring back at her.

Her reflection looked nothing like her former preppie self. For one her bubble gum oink hair had now and turned blood red with black tips. The preppie color had annoyed her too much so she had to change it.

Her eyes were circled in black to hide the bags benight her eyes and the fact that when the littlest thing upset her frail heart tears formed at her eyes. She had her nose, eyebrow, six holes in her ear and her belly button pierced. She had a bleeding hearth with saske's name on it on her lower hip bone that showed when she went to go to parties and loss herself in all of the intoxications of momentary pleasure.

she wore a long black sleeved shirt. It was to hide the marks that she pierce in her skin, she hated herself and what she had done. She had a gothic look and was obsessed with pain and torture. It was part of the reason that she no longer went on missions, she had tortured her pray even long after their pleas for mersey and for their lives to end quickly.

sakura started to run down the street. She ran, it was all she could do. She let her feet guide her down one street and past another. She ran past her friends and fellow cunii and ran. She ran to the small river but her face was screwed up in confusion.

_Why stop here?_

Sakura didn't want to stop so she continued running. She ran until she reached the abandoned part of town that was once bustling with uchia's. Sakura let out a small cry she had stopped infront of saske's house.

She approached the small house. She knocked on the door frame not expecting as answer she walked in and laughed. It had been awhile since her feet led her here. She walked through the small house letting her feet lead her up the stairs till she froze, she was standing infront of saske's bedroom door.

She knocked again and let herself in. She walked into the small room it had a picture of the young uchia's brother. It looked like her used it for target practice. It still had three kuni in the picture. The room was coated in dust but still held saske's sent.

Sakura looked around the room. The photo of his family and of team 7 were the only ones that were no longer on the small head board over his bed.

Sakura let out a small laugh as she rummaged through his drawers. She laughed at the large sum of ninja tools and things he used. Old note books and things that were in possession of every young boy.

when her hands landed on a small pink envelope that was still closed she froze. It had her name wrote in his most curly script that looked like he had practiced on several things till he got it right. She held it in her hands as they trembled.

She sat back on the dusty bed. As she plopped down a cloud rose and she coughed the two year old dust. She slid her finger under the seal and stopped.

_What if it's a hate mail?_

Sakura started to think as if she was in a dream and this was not real.

_You'll never know till you open it._

Her mind has second guessed her as she slid the small envelope open. She pulled out a small heart shaped valentine. She smiled as she remembered how the year before they all became ninja that he had gave a card like this to each of the girls. Each one had a personalized message about what their top skill was and what he though was cool about each.

He said he asked one girl to be his girlfriend but she never replied.

_Could it be because she never gave me mine?_

Sakura remembered the hurt that filled her being the only girl to not get a card and how he said she was too annoying to get one. She fumbled with the small red heart as she opened it.

A smile filled her face as a unwanted tear of joy fell down her face. She dropped the card on the floor and smiled thinking how she was going to be something worth being. She walked over to his closet and looked in the mirror and for the first time in a long while she liked what she saw. She walked into the bathroom and scrubbed her face.

she stripped her clothing and turned on the shower. She smiled as the hot water filled the room with steam, she took a shower using the old shampoo that was abandoned. After ward she grabbed a dusty towel and wrapped it around herself. She went over to the closet and looked at her reflection and saw the girl who was lost when saske left.

The old shampoo had stripped her hair of the die she had used and now her bright pink hair had returned. She rummaged through the old wardrobe closet she found a hair tie and gave it no second thought as she pulled her midback length hair in a loss pony tail, leaving her bangs in her face.

she had pulled out a pair of his old under things and put them on then she put on his signature blue shirt with his family crest. she hummed as she walked over to his bed and layed down with a new hope. She let herself drift with wonder full dreams of the old times. This time she didn't fall to sleep with a broken heart but it started to mend.

If someone was to watch this they would wonder what changed her heart and made her use his things. This is where you would understand what the message she never got said.

_Dear Sakura-chan_

_you are a bright and beautiful girl that I would like to spend my valentines with. Please be mine._

_okay so this is happy...not my style but I needed to do something. Inspired by an amv. Just so ya'll know that I was bord and I take no credit._


End file.
